


Premier rituel

by Ploum



Series: Sur l'onde mourante [4]
Category: Christian Bible, Original Work
Genre: Demons, Gen, Ritual, Sorceresses, power
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploum/pseuds/Ploum
Summary: L'accès au pouvoir n'est pas sans conséquences, mais pourquoi s'en priver quand on peut ainsi obtenir ce que l'on souhaite ?
Series: Sur l'onde mourante [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149320





	Premier rituel

**Author's Note:**

> Cette nouvelle appartient à l'univers de mon originale 'Sur l'onde mourante' ; l'univers, les personnages et l'histoire m'appartiennent donc.

Alice laissa retomber la craie sur les feuilles mortes et contempla son œuvre achevée. A côté d’elle, le futur sacrifice glapissait et secouait sa cage dans l’espoir de s’en échapper, sans succès. Les bruits de la forêt couvraient en partie ses cris ; le fait qu’il n’y eût personne pour découvrir ce qu’elle était sur le point d’accomplir rendait tout sauvetage impossible. Elle suivit du regard chaque ligne et chaque courbe de son cercle d’invocation et une fois ceci fait, elle soupira avec satisfaction. Il n’y avait rien à redire, pas même sur la barrière de protection, élément fondamental pour se prémunir d’éventuelles attaques du démon qui allait apparaitre. Pour cette fois, elle n’espérait pas convoquer un démon de haut rang ; le risque était trop élevé. Même si elle avait pris son temps pour étudier les différents arcanes des invocations démoniaques au travers de nombreux ouvrages et qu’elle s’était entrainée à tracer tous les symboles, jamais encore elle n’avait été jusqu’à mettre toutes ces connaissances en pratique. Moins le démon était puissant, moins elle devait avoir d’attentes, mais là n’était pas le but ; de toute façon, ce qu’elle souhaitait était très simple et ne nécessitait pas un pouvoir surpuissant.

Se débarrasser d’un mari gênant en accusant la fatalité et la malchance n’aurait rien de très compliqué, même pour un démon de faible puissance.

Elle contint la joie qui lui brûlait les veines, consciente que c’était loin d’être terminé ; il lui fallait encore réussir l’invocation et plier la créature à sa volonté. Son plan ne serait une réussite que lorsque le cadavre de son mari refroidirait et qu’on lui confèrerait la gouvernance de ses biens, sans se douter de son implication dans sa mort.

Elle se déplaça de quelques centimètres pour attraper le bol et le couteau du rituel et les placer devant elle, pestant en elle-même contre le jupon de sa robe qui l’entravait. Même si elle était de simple facture, peut-être aurait-elle dû privilégier des chausses afin de gagner en aisance. Dans un cas comme dans l’autre, elle devrait se changer avant de retourner au manoir afin qu’il ne restât sur elle nulle trace de son passage dans les bois. Elle tourna ensuite son attention sur la cage, qu’elle ouvrit prudemment. Le raton-laveur ne se fit pas prier pour se sauver, ou du moins le tenter ; à peine fut-il dehors qu’elle le plaqua durement contre le sol, ce qui provoqua des glapissements effrayés. L’animal se débattit, furieux et paniqué, et tenta de la mordre. Sans attendre, elle le prit par la peau du cou, attrapa d’un mouvement vif son couteau et l’égorgea. Ses cris moururent dans sa gorge dans un gargouillis étouffé. D’un geste rapide, elle le déplaça de quelques millimètres pour laisser son sang s’écouler dans le bol à cet effet, alors que le corps était encore pris de soubresauts. Au bout de quelques secondes, il devint inerte entre ses mains. Une fois la saignée terminée, elle déposa prudemment le cadavre sur le sol avant de le dépecer pour séparer peau, carcasse et viscères. Le cœur et le foie furent isolés des autres et mis dans un bol à part, et les intestins furent écartés pour être ensuite brûlés. Il fallait respecter les goûts de son futur hôte. Elle trempa ensuite un doigt dans le bol de sang chaud pour retracer certains traits bien précis de son cercle avec le liquide incarnat. Enfin, elle déposa les différents contenants aux quatre pôles du cercle, comme le stipulaient les ouvrages. Elle se redressa pour admirer l’ensemble. Tout était fin prêt.

Après s’être essuyée le doigt sur sa robe, elle libéra ses cheveux brun acajou de la pince qui les retenait jusque-là, et ils retombèrent sur ses épaules. Elle se mit sur les genoux et, les mains jointes et la tête basse, elle se mit à psalmodier d’une voix faible et gutturale, dans une langue inconnue du commun des mortels. Cela dura presque une minute. Enfin, elle cessa et leva la tête alors qu’un courant d’air froid lui caressa les joues et lui tira un frisson. Une silhouette vaporeuse commençait à se dessiner devant elle et devenait de plus en plus distincte et consistante. Les traits sévères et difformes du démon furent vite reconnaissables. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et un sourire ravi se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle avait réussi. Si tout se déroulait comme prévu, son but ne tarderait pas à devenir réalité. Tout du moins le premier, car elle savait qu’elle ne se contenterait pas de cela et qu’elle ne s’arrêterait pas là.

Après tout, pourquoi réfréner ses désirs lorsqu’on avait accès à un tel pouvoir ?


End file.
